Do you remember?
by HannahGraceRusher
Summary: Kendall and James have always been friends. It's just strange how they don't really remember anything they've done together. They get the chance to relive their memories and they take that chance. The two boys find out just good friends they really are. (Rated M just to be sure.)
1. Do you remember?

**Hey, guys so I know I have more stories to update but I found this I wrote about half a year ago and I think it's cute so Imma upload it!**

**Rated M for later chapter I guess? Much fluff and all those things we like! yay!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"So how long have you two really known each other?" The interviewer asked and smiled at the two boys. Kendall blinked a few times and James cleared his throat and glanced at the blond.<p>

"Well, quite a few years. Right?" James said. The blond nodded.

"Yeah. Like... kindergarten? Or earlier?" Kendall said and turned back to the interviewer. James hummed a bit.

"Really? I thought we met in second grade." He said and furrowed his eyebrows a bit. Kendall sighed and rolled his eyes.

"We met Logan in second grade." He said. "And then Carlos in like... third grade." He continued but seemed a bit unsure and a bit confused. James tapped his fingers against his own chin. "Or maybe we met that one summer before first grade?" Kendall mumbled.

"You two can't remember when you met?" The interviewer chuckled. The two boys glanced at each other.

"O-Of course we do!" Kendall said. "I-It's just a bit blurry." He mumbled and hummed a bit. "Strange how none of us remember..." He said. James agreed. The interviewer smiled a bit and then continued with other questions. However, the two boys couldn't let the question of how they met go. Once the interview was over and the two friends headed back towards Palm Woods they discussed the matter.

"I'm pretty sure that we met in second grade." James said. Kendall sighed and shrugged.

"Well, honestly, I don't remember when we met. But I suppose there's nothing we can do about it now." He sighed again and smothered his hand over his face. "We've just always been friends."

"Yeah." James said. "We've been through so much together. Like... uh... you know... hockey and... uh..." He mumbled. It his James that he couldn't remember a single thing what he and Kendall had been through together.

"You know what? Now that I think of it... I can't remember much." Kendall said and chuckled nervously.

"M-Me neither." James confessed. "Weird... huh?"

"What's weird?" Carlos chirped and came skipping. James sand Kendall both looked down at the small latino.

"Uh... We can't remember how we met." James said. "Or... you know... specific memories." He added. Kendall nodded.

"Why don't you go and see Dr. Past?" Carlos suggested. James cocked an eyebrow and scoffed.

"That ridiculous guy with his stupid TV commercial?" He asked. "Hah, he's such a loser. No way that stuff works." He said. Carlos shrugged.

"Well, maybe it's worth a try?" He asked. Kendall nodded.

"I want to try." He said. James turned to him and glared at him a bit. "It's worth a try! If it doesn't work then screw it!" Kendall defended himself. "I mean, don't you wanna know how we met? Maybe we can find out other stuff? Like all those lost memories?" He suggested. James chewed on his bottom lip a bit. Considering the option.

"Fine." He said. "We can go to the crazy 'Doctor' and try it out." He continued. "But if anything at all seems shady about him, we leave. Immediately." Kendall nodded.

"Yeah! Sure!" He said. "Maybe we can go and see him today?"

"You really wanna remember. Do you?" James asked and shook his head a bit. Kendall nodded excitedly. "Fine. We'll go today." James said and rolled his eyes. The blond let out a victorious squeal and hooked arms with Carlos.

"It's gonna be awesome!" He said. "I can't wait to remember all the awesome stuff James and I did." He said and smiled. James shook his head again and followed the blond and the latino up to their apartment. "Logan, come on! James and I are going to meet Dr. Past!" Kendall yelled.

"Why do I have to go with you?" He asked. Kendall shrugged.

"It'll be fun. You get to see all the amazing things James and I did together." The blond said and looked happy. Logan rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine." He said. "I'll go with you."

"Excuse me." James interrupted. "But why does these two have to come with us?" He asked. "It's our memories. Not a movie for others to enjoy." He pointed out.

"James, come on." Kendall begged. "They're kind of a part of it too." he said. James cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Okay... so they don't really have anything to do with it." He mumbled. "But... why can't they come too?" James shook his head.

"Whatever. Bring them. Don't bring them. I don't mind." he sighed and sighed.

"They're coming." Kendall immediately said and grabbed Logan's arm. "Come on. We leave now." he said and walked towards the door. James followed them and they all got into the car and drove down to the new 'clinic' down by the bowling hall.

"If anything seems shady..." James mumbled when he walked in together with his friends.

"We leave." Kendall said. "Don't worry about it." The four friends went up to the reception desk and Kendall smiled at the woman behind it. "Hi! We would like to relive some memories." he said. The woman smiled back a bit and nodded.

"Sure, sweetie." She said. "Right this way." She said and gestured at a door. "Wait in there and the Doctor will be right with you." She said and added another friendly smile. The four boys nodded and went into the room they were told to wait in.

Inside the room there was some chairs hooked up with cables and all kinds of stuff. It almost looked like electric chairs. But James tried his best to get away from that thought. "And you're sure about this?" he asked and turned to the blond. Kendall nodded, but he as well seemed a bit doubtful.

"Y-Yeah, man. T-Totally." He said and gulped while looking at the weird chairs. "I mean... they just... hook us up to those death traps... right?" he asked and chuckled a bit. James nodded slowly and sighed. The door opened, revealing a tall man with thick glasses and a white robe.

"So." he said and smiled at the boys. "You want to relive some memories?"


	2. How we met?

"Y-Yeah, hi!" Kendall blurted out. He gulped once more and looked at James. "Uh... we want to relive our friendship. You know. How we met and all." He said and slung an arm around James. The doctor nodded.

"Well, we'll work on that." He assured with a smile. "All four of you?" he asked. James shook his head.

"No. Just the two of us." He said and pointed to himself and Kendall. The doctor nodded.

"Oh, alright then. Why don't the two of you have a seat?" He suggested and gestured at the chairs. James glanced at Kendall before sitting down in one of the chairs. Kendall sat down in the one next to him. The Doctor put some kind of tube on their temples and attached some weird things to their arms.

"I-Is this really necessary?" Kendall asked. The Doctor chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, but don't worry, it's all safe." He assured. "Now. You will both wear these glasses and you will both be able to see what happened." He explained. "You'll be able to experience the feelings, smell and so on with these." He continued and pointed to the things on their arms and temples.

"Will we see too?" Carlos asked. The Doctor turned to him and smiled.

"Yes, but you will be limited to only vision and sound." He said. "You'll be able to see it on the screen here." He said and pointed to a TV screen on the wall. "Now." The Doctor said and turned back to the two boys in the chairs. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes." James said.

"What memory do you want to relive?" The Doctor asked.

"Start from the beginning." Kendall begged and put his glasses on. "When we met." The Doctor nodded and fiddled a bit with his computer and pressed a few buttons. The lights in the room dimmed and James put his glasses on and leaned back in the chair.

"_Kendall Donald Knight!" Mrs. Knight shouted and stomped around in the backyard. She scanned the backyard for her son and her green eyes narrowed as they found him, on his way out of the yard. "Kendall, get back here right now!" She yelled._

_The little boy glanced over his shoulder before quickly crawling out of the yard. He had spent hours digging a hole under the fence so that he could get out of the yard and escape his mother's wrath._

"_Kendall!" His mother shouted and stomped over to him. He quickly got up on his feet and ran down the street. "Kendall, come back here right now!" Mrs. Knight shouted. "Kendall!"_

_The little boy complete ignored his mother and gasped when he saw her open up the gate and run after him. He quickly ducked left and jumped through a hedge, ran down the little path and hid behind a shed in a random garden. He peeked out only to see his mother stomp past the yard he was hiding in and sighed in relief._

"_Who are you?" A soft voice asked. Kendall looked up to see a boy in his own age look down at him. "Why are you hiding in our garden?" He asked. The little blond boy got up and grinned._

"_I'm Kendall." he said. "And I ran from my mother. She wants me to take a bath, but I don't wanna." He said. The other boy eyed him from top to toe and tilted his head._

"_You need a bath." He pointed out. Kendall pouted. _

"_Do not!" He said and crossed his arms over his chest. "I took a bath yesterday." He stated and glared at the other boy. _

"_Well, you still need one." _

"_James! Who are you talking to?" A woman called and looked out the backdoor of the house. The small brunet – named James – glanced at Kendall before he turned back to his mother._

"_Just someone." He mumbled shyly. His mother tilted her head a bit and walked down to the shed where her son was. James turned back around and looked at Kendall and his mother gasped slightly._

"_Oh my!" Mrs. Diamond said and placed her hand over her mouth. "Hello there." She said and looked at the small boy behind the shed. "Are you lost, little boy?" She asked._

"_No." Kendall said. "I'm just hiding from my mom." He said. Mrs. Diamond nodded slowly. _

"_Alright." She said and crouched down next to the blond boy. "Why is that?"_

"_Because he doesn't wanna take a bath." James said. His mother looked at him. "Mommy, can I play with him?" He asked. His mother frowned a bit and looked at the blond boy who was in a desperate need of a bath. He was almost completely covered in dirt and his hair was real messy._

"_James, darling." She mumbled. Her son gave her a pleading look and she let out a defeated sigh. "Sure, you can play with him. But only out here in the garden." She said and then turned to the blond boy. "What's your name, sweetie?" She asked. _

"_Kendall Knight." Kendall replied. _

"_Alright." Mrs. Diamond said. "Well, why don't you stay here for a while and play with James?" She suggested. Kendall nodded and the woman stood back up and went back inside. She looked out through the window at her son talking to the little blond before she sighed again and went to call Kendall's mother._

"_I'm James." The little brunet boy said. _

"_Yeah." Kendall said and looked around. _

"_Do you wanna play?" James asked. Kendall nodded. "We can play with my new basketball." He suggested and picked up the brand new basketball his father had gotten him. _

"_I like hockey better." Kendall said. "I'm gonna become a hockey pro when I grow up."_

"_I like hockey too." James said. Kendall smiled at him. The blond went over to him and took the basket ball from him. "What are you doing?" James asked. Kendall strutted away a few feet and then turned to face James again._

"_I'll throw it to you and you throw back. Okay?" He asked. James nodded. The two boys threw the ball back and forth for a while and then looked for something else to do. It ended up with the two of them sitting inside a bush. "This could be our secret base." Kendall whispered. _

"_We could be like secret spies." James said. Kendall nodded and peeked out. "Hey, Kendall." James mumbled. "We're friends now. Right?" he asked. Kendall looked at him._

"_Of course." he said. "Best friends."James smiled. _

"_James, sweetie!" he heard his mother call. He sighed and looked at Kendall before answering._

"_Yes, mom?" He called without revealing his position._

"_Sweetie. I need you to come here." His mother called. "Kendall too." She said. James glanced over to his new friend that nodded. They both crawled out from the bush and made their way back to the house. Kendall's eyes widened when he saw his mother standing over by Mrs. Diamond, tapping her foot on the ground with her arms crossed over her chest._

"_That's my mom..." Kendall whispered to James. The small brunet looked at the red haired woman that looked very angry. Kendall frowned a bit and James reached over and grabbed his hand. _

"_We can be best friends tomorrow too if you want." He said. Kendall smiled a bit and nodded._

"_Kendall." Mrs. Knight said and looked down at her son with a serious face. Kendall looked up at her and then quickly down at the ground. "Why did you run away like that?" She asked and crouched down next to him. Kendall still avoided her eyes. His mother sighed a bit. "Oh, you got me so worried when you ran off like that." She said and pulled him into a hug. "Don't run away like that again."_

"_I'm sorry..." Kendall mumbled and hugged his mother back. Jennifer picked her son up and turned to Mrs. Diamond. _

"_Thank you, Brooke." She said. "I'm sorry if he was any trouble." She said and hugged her son tight. Brooke smiled and shook her head._

"_Not at all." She said. "I know you'd do the same if James ran off." She said. James shifted a bit and reached up and tugged at Mrs. Knight's sleeve. _

"_Can Kendall come and play again tomorrow?" He asked. Jennifer turned to him and smiled at him. "Please?"_

"_Sure." She said softly. "Maybe he can." She said. James lit up. "But right now, he's going home for a long bath." She said, with empathizes on long. Kendall pouted and hid his face in his mother's shoulder. "Thank you again, Brooke." Jennifer said. _

"_Again, it was no problem." Mrs. Diamond replied. "And I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow." She said and smiled at Kendall. _

"_Byebye." James said and waved when the two Knights were leaving. Kendall waved back and James then turned to his own mother who eyed him._

"_Talking about baths..." She said and placed her hands on her hips. James looked down at his dirty clothes and hands. "You're getting one too."_

James chuckled as he took the glasses off and the light came back on. "That was freaking adorable!" Carlos squealed and giggled. Kendall smiled and nodded, taking his glasses off and looking at James.

"Best friends from the start." he said. James nodded. The Doctor smiled a bit and fiddled with his computer again.

"Do you want to continue?" he asked. James and Kendall both nodded.

"Yeah!" They both said. "Oh, I know! I know! Take out first day in school!" Kendall said. The Doctor nodded and kept working with his computer for a while. "That was really awesome!" Kendall said and turned to James. "I could feel those itchy bushes on my arms and legs!" He squealed. James laughed.

"And I could smell the dirt you were covered in." he teased. Kendall glared a bit at him and punched him lightly on the arm. "Hey!" James said and chuckled. "Let's just continue." He said and leaned back and put the glasses back on.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Updating this story! Woo!<strong>

**I admit. I think this is adorable. Because... just imagine it... mini James and tiny Kendall? It's making me squeal! x3**

**Thank you all for reading and I really hope that you enjoy :)**


	3. Our first day in school?

"_Be good now, alright?" Mrs. Knight said and placed a kiss on her son's forehead. "Be nice to the teacher and listen to her. Oh, and try to stay clean. This is a new shirt." She said and tugged at his blue shirt._

"_Yes, mommy." Kendall said and threw longing glances over at the other kids. It was his first day in school. Real school. Not kindergarten. Kendall was beyond excited. _

"_And try not to hurt yourself or anyone else." His mother added and placed another kiss on his forehead. Kendall nodded. "Good boy, Kenny." She said and smiled at him. "Alright. Here's your bag, I've packed some lunch inside. Be good now." She said and gently pushed her son in the right direction. Kendall smiled brightly at her before running off. His mother sighed a bit and shook her head before going back to the car._

_The small blond boy skipped all the way to the school and ran up the stairs to the door and opened it. School was just everything he had imagined. There was lots of kids. They were all his own age and not small ones like his baby sister. There was a big playground outside and he had spotted a huge swing set that he was definitely going to check out later._

_Kendall quickly found his best friend, James Diamond, and hurried up to him. "Hi, James!" Kendall chirped and waved. The pretty little boy turned around and lit up when he spotted the blond boy running towards him. "We're in the same school!" Kendall cheered. James nodded._

"_Yeah!" He said. "We can play together on the recess!" He suggested and Kendall nodded excitedly. "Who is you teacher? I have Mrs. Holloway." James said. "In that classroom." He added and pointed over to an open classroom._

"_I have Mrs. Holloway too!" Kendall said. _

"_Cool! We can sit together!" James cheered. Kendall nodded excitedly. James glanced over to the classroom. "Let's go and look at the classroom." He said. Kendall nodded again and hurried after James into the classroom. _

"_Ah, new students!" Mrs. Holloway said when the two friends entered the room. "And who might you be?" She asked and crouched down to look at the two boys. _

"_I'm Kendall Knight." Kendall said. "And this is my best friend James Diamond." He added and wrapped a small arm around James' shoulders. The pretty little boy chuckled and did the same. The teacher let out a quiet 'aw' and smiled at the two._

"_Well, alright. Kendall, James." She said. "Why don't you two find somewhere to sit down and the lesson will start soon." She said. The two boys nodded and found two seats by the window. James sat by the window and Kendall next to him. _

"_Kendall, look!" James whispered and pointed out the window. "There's a big tree in the playground." He whispered. Kendall peeked over James' shoulder. "We could go and see if we can climb to the top."_

"_I bet I could climb higher than you." Kendall said. James giggled. _

"_We'll see about that." He said._

_The two boys sat through class and then as son as the teacher said that they were allowed to go out they both raced down to the playground and over to the tree. They stood underneath it for a while and eyed the tree. Then Kendall giggled._

"_I'll go first!" He said and climbed up on the first few branches. James pouted and followed him. "Watch out for this one. It's loose." Kendall warned and pointed at a branch. James nodded and the two boys climbed all the way to the top._

"_I can see the entire playground from here." James said. Kendall nodded. _

"_This can be our new secret base." He said. _

"_What about our secret base at home?" James asked and tilted his head. _

"_We can have two secret bases." Kendall said and smiled. "We can eat lunch together too, if you want." He suggested. "My mom made sandwiches."_

"_My mom did too." James said. The two boys continued to chat up in the tree and soon they heard a terrified shriek from the ground. _

"_Boys!" Mrs. Holloway called. "What are you doing up there! Come down!" She called and stood under the tree and gasped. Kendall looked at James and sighed._

"_I promised my mom that I would listen to the teacher..." He mumbled. James agreed and they both climbed down. _

"_Are you okay?" The teacher asked and immediately grabbed James and eyed him for injuries or anything out of the ordinary. "Are you hurt?" James shook his head and Mrs. Holloway turned to Kendall._

"_We were just playing." James said. "We were being really careful." He said. The teacher sighed and smiled at him. _

"_I know you were. But it's very dangerous to do that." She said. "Now, get back to class and we'll learn more about the alphabet, okay?" She said. The two boys nodded and the teacher smiled at them. Kendall sighed a bit and grabbed James' hand and dragged him back to the classroom. _

Once again the light came back on. The two boys in the chaired smiled identically and turned to each others. "Haha, now I remember. We never listened to her." James said. Kendall shook his head. "Such rebels we were." He chuckled.

"It's getting late." Kendall mumbled and yawned.

"Aw... I wanna see more!" Carlos said. Logan chuckled and agreed.

"Well, we could always come back." James said. "I do admit. This was pretty cool." He said. They thanked the Doctor and promised that they would be back before they left. "Were we the cutest little kids ever or what?" James chuckled.

The four friends made their way back to Palm Woods and up to 2J. "Wow... this memory thing was like... our best idea ever." Kendall said and smiled. "We have to go back and see more."

"Yeah!" James said. "We should totally do that."

* * *

><p><strong>You guys actually like this story!<strong>

**Haha, I wrote it a long time ago and it's not really as good as I wanted it to be but I think it's adorable so... yeah... :)**

**Thank you all for reading and please enjoy! Thank you! :))**


	4. When we played hockey together?

"Bye mom! James and I are going now!" Kendall called and grabbed his friend. His mother popped up behind the kitchen counter.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To Doctor Past to relive our amazing friendship." Kendall replied. "Logan and Carlos are coming too. I think." The blond said and smiled happily. "They're down by the pool, right?" he asked, His mother nodded. "Okay, bye!" Kendall said and dragged James out of the apartment.

"Isn't it weird..." James mumbled. "How neither of us can remember what we used to do?" he asked Kendall shrugged.

"I remember most things. I think... or... uh... I can't remember..." he said and smiled sheepishly. "But we can relive them again!" he chirped and smiled. "It's funnier when you're there to relive it too." Kendall sighed a bit and waved at Carlos and Logan that came walking. "We're going now. Are you guys coming too?" He asked.

"Yeah! I want to see more baby Kendall and James!" Carlos said. "So cute!" He squealed and jumped up on James' back. "Logan, when they're done we have to relive our memories too!" He said. Logan chuckled and nodded.

"Come on!" Kendall said and pointed at the car. "Let's go already!"

"_James! James, over here!" Kendall called and waved to his best friend. The pretty boy turned his head and passed the hockey puck to the blond and Kendall skillfully dribbled past another player and scored._

_It was about three minutes left of the hockey game. The score was 4-4 and the crowd was getting fidgety. Kendall smiled at James and skated over to him. "Great pass, buddy." He praised and patted James on the back. "More of those, please."_

"_Coming right up." James promised and patted Kendall's helmet clad head. "Come one now. Three more minutes. We can win this." He said. Kendall nodded and skated back to position. _

_The rest of the game was intense. The whole team had to work together. Two smaller boys joined up with Kendall and James. "Logan, go left!" Kendall yelled and passed the puck to him. The raven haired boy caught it and passed it on to the small latino boy on the other side of the rink. _

"_Carlos! Carlos!" James called and waved a bit. He received a good pass and glanced around, looking for his best friend. Kendall nodded and James passed him. The blond once again scored. Just before the game was over. The crowd went wild, as did the winning team."Yeah!" James cheered and skated over to Kendall and tackled him. "Hell yeah! We freaking won!" James shouted and hugged his friend. They were soon joined by the rest of the team and the all cheered._

"_Kendall, you're the best!" The little latino boy chirped and smiled. Kendall smiled a bit and panted. He took his helmet off and wiped his sweaty forehead. "That was the most awesome shot I've ever seen!"_

"_H-Hah... thanks." Kendall said shyly. "Wouldn't have made it without my team." He said and wrapped his arms around the two closest team members."Some water would be nice though." He said and laughed a bit and skating over to the benches. But before he had time to get off the ice a player from the other team skated straight into him and knocked him down._

Kendall gasped and flinched in his seat. Quickly pulling his glasses up and leaning forward. "H-Holy crap!" He gasped and tried to catch his breath. "T-That hurt more than I remembered it." He choked out and held his arm on his chest. James took his glasses off and worriedly turned to his friend.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. Kendall nodded.

"Just... lost my breath." Kendall said. "Wow, that was a good one." He said and leaned back in the chair.

"You need a minute?" The Doctor asked. The blond boy shook his head and sighed. "Do you want to continue?" James frowned a bit, still worried about his friend, but Kendall was determined that it was nothing.

"I survived then, I can survive it now too." He said and chuckled a bit. "Let's continue." He said.

"Yeah, now we're in it too!" Carlos cheered. "Logan, did you see my pass? It was perfect!" He said and smiled. "I told you I could pass across the rink." He said. Logan rolled his eyes.

"I never said you couldn't." He pointed out.

"Let's continue." Kendall said and put his glasses back on.

"_Kendall!" Carlos whined and skated over to the blond. Logan joined him and the two of them helped the blond sit up. The coach came running, slipping and sliding all over the ice without skates._

"_Knight!" He said. "Knight, say something! Are you alright?" He asked. Kendall nodded a bit, holding his chest and groaning._

"_I'm fine." He said and slowly got up, wincing as he did. James frowned and worriedly helped his friend to stand and glared daggers at the boy who had tackled his best friend while he was unprepared and not wearing a helmet._

"_What the hell!" James gritted out and skated over to the boy. "What were you thinking?! You could have killed him!" He shouted and pushed the boy that just grinned._

"_Whatever. He didn't die. Don't be such a wuss." He said and laughed a bit, getting some support from his team mates. James glared at him. "Oh, please. Did I hurt your boyfriend? Just go back to your Ken Doll, pretty boy." _

_That settled it for James. He gritted out some curses before drawing his hand back and planting a solid punch in the other boy's face. A fight broke out and the two boys were soon out for blood. The coach of each team had to stop them and rip them both apart._

_James was bleeding from his nose and his left eye was definitely going to bruise. The other boy had lost a tooth. Something James was a little too happy about. "Don't you fucking mess with him again!" He spat out and then allowed the coach to drag him back to the benches. _

_Long story short, James was banned from the rink for about two weeks. Kendall thought the whole thing was ridiculous and tried to get his best friend back into the rink early and Logan and Carlos were both astonished by the fact that James Diamond sacrificed the face for Kendall's sake._

_Of course, James would only say that he did it because it was the right thing to do, protecting his best friend and all, something that later was celebrated and turned James into a hero in the hockey team and when he was allowed back on the ice he always had a protective eye on his blond friend. If anyone hurt him badly James would hurt them twice as bad. Just because no one messes with James Diamond's best friend._

"Aaw! Jamie! I had totally forgotten about you ruining your face that one time!" Logan said. James groaned a bit and rubbed his sore eye and nose.

"Yeah... me too." He mumbled and groaned a bit. "Wow, I wish I had kicked out a few more teeth on that little brat. He punched _hard_, man!" James said and rubbed his jaw.

"Tell me about it." Kendall chuckled and leaned back in the chair. "Should we continue?" He asked. James nodded.

"Y-Yeah, just... give me a minute." He mumbled and sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Updating early today! Because yes!<strong>

**Kames is growing up and someone is a wee bit protective, hm? ;)**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! :)**


	5. Our first party?

"_Cool! See you two tonight!" The young girl said and waved at the two friends before strutting off. When she was out of sight the two friends turned to each other._

"_Did she really just invite us to her birthday party?" James asked. Kendall nodded. "Did Olive, the hottest, most popular girl just invite us to her 'sweet' sixteen?!" James freaked. Kendall nodded again. "Dude..." James got out and leaned against his locker. "Dude."_

"_Are we going?" Kendall asked._

"_Of course we're going!" James exclaimed. "It's going to be the party of the year! We're definitely going!" He said and turned to his blond friend. "Dude, don't bail on me. You have to come too!" He said. Kendall smiled briefly. _

"_Y-Yeah, of course I am." He said. "We're a pair, right? Best buddies do everything together." James smiled and nudged Kendall's arm. "We're gonna have a blast tonight." He assured. "The time of our lives."_

_The day passed quickly and the two boys were currently sitting in James' bedroom, waiting for the last hours to pass. James' parents were out of town and Kendall had come up with a lie and told his mother that he was staying at James' place over the night. Kendall sat on James' desk chair, reading some hockey magazine while James was busy fixing his hair in the bathroom._

"_We're going soon, right?" Kendall asked without looking up from the magazine. _

"_Yeah. Just gonna... fix this last little..." James mumbled. "Done." He said and came out of the bathroom. "Let's go and have fun." he said and smiled at Kendall. They arrived at the party a while after it started and the house was packed with people. The two somehow ended up in the kitchen where some girl were having shots. _

"_Hey! Diamond! Knight! You came!" Olive cheered. She was obviously halfway to drunk and she slurred a bit when she talked. "Come on! Join in! We're having a blast!" She said and tugged at James' arm. James gave his blond friend an unsure glance and then followed the girl. "Cheers! For this guy!" Olive yelled and downed another drink before shoving one into James' hand. _

"_Uh..." James mumbled and looked at the glass. Kendall cocked an eyebrow and James shrugged before downing the drink in one big sip. The pretty boy frowned a bit and gulped down the strong liquor and put the glass away. _

_The music was loud. The people were loud. Everything was loud. The beat of the music were just right. He could feel it all the way down to his stomach. He had a girl by his side and another one on the other. His best friend were busy on the other side of the dance floor with a girl of his own. He wasn't so sure why, but he loved him. He loved the girls by his side. He loved everyone. _

_Stumbling over to the couch he flopped down on it and was soon joined by one of the girls he had danced with. She giggled uncontrollably and hugged him. "You're the coolest guy ever!" She yelled over the music. James laughed and nodded. He looked around just in time to see Kendall disappear into another room together with whatever girl was dragging him along. James laughed again. _

_This definitely the best night of his life._

_James groaned as he woke up. The sun shone in through the living room window, straight into his eyes. He let out a wince as he turned around and stared up at the ceiling. What the hell was he doing on the floor? He slowly sat up and rubbed his aching head. "Fuck..." he groaned and sighed. _

_His shirt was gone and the words 'Property of Amanda' were written on his chest with what seemed to be lipstick. He got up and stretched a bit. His whole body was aching and his head was feeling like a bomb had went off inside of it. He flinched a bit when a door opened and a familiar guy walked in. Kendall stared at him and James just stared back at the blond. Kendall looked like he had been in a tornado. His plaid shirt was ripped by his collar and a giant hickey was visible on his neck. _

_The two friends just stared at each other for a while before James started laughing. Kendall tried his best to stay calm but soon burst out laughing too. "Let's get out of here." James said and slung an arm around his best friend. They left the house and got back to James' house where they both crashed on the couch. "So... how was our first party?" James asked and chuckled a bit. _

"_Oh, you know... very cliche." Kendall laughed. "You know... waking up and barely remembering shit from last night." He said and sighed a bit. James nodded._

"_I feel you, bro." He said and leaned back in the couch. "I can barely remember anything from last night. But I bet it was awesome." He added. Kendall nodded. "Best night ever."_

The two friends laughed loudly as they took their glasses off. "Wow! Party animals from the start!" Kendall got out between laughs and tears. "I think I'll pass out!" He said and wiped his eyes.

"You two..." Logan sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Who the hell was Amanda?" Kendall asked and looked at James who was still trying to stop laughing.

"I have no idea." James said. "I couldn't remember then. I can't remember now." he said and shook his head and chuckled. Kendall burst out laughing again and even the Doctor subtly chuckled a bit.

Logan flinched a bit when his phone rang and he picked it up and answered it. "Yeah?" He said, chuckling slightly. "Oh, uh... sure. Yeah, we'll be over there in thirty." He said. "Yeah, sure. Bye." He said and hung up the phone. "Kelly called. We have to go to the studio." He announced.

"Aw, but I wanna continue!" Kendall complained. James agreed and sighed a bit.

"Well, that's gonna have to wait." Logan said. "Mr. X isn't very happy and Kelly said we're being called for extra practice." He said. Carlos, Kendall and James all rolled their eyes.

"We'll be back." Kendall assured when the doctor unhooked him from the chair and he got up. "This is just too good to miss out on." He said and got up. He stumbled a bit and groaned.

"Are you drunk?" Logan asked and sighed. Kendall giggled.

"A little." he said. "Wow, this is so cool!"

"This headache _is_ pretty cool." James said and chuckled. Logan sighed loudly and rolled his eyes.

"Great! Not only is Mr. X already pissed. Gustavo is going to murder us for showing up with half of the band virtually drunk." He said and shook his head. The blond and the pretty boy both chuckled. "Oh, let's just get it over with already." Logan snapped and shoved the two of them out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Didn't have time to update this yesterday so I do that today instead! :)<strong>

**So, so, so Kames at a party, hm? Interesting...**

**Anyways! **

**Thank you all so much for reading and I really hope you enjoy! Thank you so much! I love you! :)**


	6. These dance steps?

"Dogs!" Gustavo shouted when the four boys stepped into the studio. Logan and Carlos both tried tier best to act normal, but it was extremely difficult when Kendall and James were giggling like schoolgirls behind them. "What is up with the tall dogs?!" Gustavo asked.

"Nothing." Logan said. Making the two taller boys burst out laughing. "They heard a really funny joke?" Logan tried. Kelly rolled her eyes and went over to Kendall, waving her hand in front of his face.

"He's completely gone!" She said and turned to Logan and placed her hands on her hips. Logan shrugged.

"Kelly, your shirt looks really funny." Kendall said and poked her arm. The woman glared a bit at the blond and then turned to Logan again. "James, where did you go?" Kendall asked. James that had made himself comfortable on the couch waved at him.

"He's never been a drinker." He said and chuckled a bit. Kelly's eyes widened.

"You've been drinking?!" She yelled. "Are you drunk?!" She yelled and grabbed the blond.

"No." Kendall said and grinned lazily. Kelly sighed loudly and shoved the blond down on the couch.

"I-It's just a virtual... uh... drunkness." Logan quickly said. "They were just at the memory clinic and had some of their memories relived. I-It should wear of any minute now." Kelly glared at him.

"It better." She hissed. "Mr. X is waiting for you. He's here to see if you've learned those dance steps for the video." She said and stomped off. Logan gulped and turned to Gustavo.

"She's really scary when she's angry." Logan squeaked. Receiving an agreeing nod from Gustavo. "O-Okay, we should just... go and do what she says."

The four boys made their way to the dance studio and were met by Mr. X. "Boys!" He said and pointed at them. "I hope you know your new moves." He said. "Come on now. I don't have all day. I have very important people to dance with." He said and walked over to the stereo. "Positions!" He said and the four boys scrambled to their positions. "And... dance." Mr. X said and turned the music on.

Three out of four boys did okay, but Kendall had a hard time figuring out where his feet where. Also he didn't quite remember the steps and whenever he missed a step he giggled like crazy. It all ended with Mr. X turning the music off and glaring at the blond.

"Kendall!" He yelled. "What is with you? Why are you giggling? There's nothing funny about terrible dancing!" He said. Kendall blushed a bit and shrugged. "Fix him." Mr. X sighed and flopped down in a chair and rubbed his temples.

"Come on, Ken." James said. He had seemed to snapped out of his little virtual mood swing and grabbed his friend's shoulder and shook him. "Snap out of it." He said. It took a minute or so but eventually Kendall was somewhat back to normal. "He's fine." James said and smiled a bit at his friend. "Come on, now. Dance steps. Remember?" James said and patted the blond on his cheek, a little harder than he intended.

"Yeah, yeah. No need to slap me." Kendall said and swatted his hand away.

They tried again and this time everyone actually managed to do the dance and Mr. X seemed pleased. "Good job, boys. I am very happy with you." He said and patted James on the head. "Very good." He said and turned to the blond. "But you. You need to be more serious." He said and glared a bit at Kendall who blushed a bit and nodded. "Mr. X. Out." The dancer said and strutted out of the room.

"That guy is crazy." Carlos said and chuckled once he had left.

"But he is a good choreographer and dancer." Logan said. James nodded and agreed. "We should head back home. I'm starving and my feet hurt." He said. Carlos nodded and skipped out of the room, followed by Logan.

"You okay?" James asked and turned to the blond who was lingering a bit. Kendall nodded. "You really got some of that virtual hangover." James chuckled lowly. Kendall shrugged.

"The doctor knows his stuff." Kendall said. "And we were wasted that night." He added. James laughed.

"Oh, I remember now." He said. "We were completely gone." He said and slung an arm around the blond. "I can't wait to see the rest of our memories. I can't remember much but I bet it's all awesome." He said and walked out together with Kendall.

"Yeah... totally awesome." Kendall said. "Because we're best friends and all." He chuckled lowly. James nodded.

"Best friends from the start to the end." He assured and together they went down to the car where Logan and Carlos were waiting. "Let's go home." The band made their way home and Mrs. Knight had already made dinner. She smiled at the boy when they all sat down by the table.

"So... how was your day?" She asked.

"It was cool." Kendall said.

"Yeah! We looked at one of our old hockey games and Kendall and James' first party!" Carlos chirped. "It was so funny! You should have-"

"Carlos!" Kendall gritted out and glared at the little latino. Carlos looked at him confusedly. "I-It was a cool party I suppose... I mean, Olivia was a nice girl." He said and tried to look nonchalant. James nodded agreeing. But Mrs. Knight was already onto them.

"Oh, tell me. When was this party?" She asked.

"Pfft." Kendall scoffed and tried to ignore his mother's glare. "It was ages ago. Like... her sweet sixteen. Way back. Way, way back." He said and shoved a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. Mrs. Knight turned her glare to James.

"It wasn't so bad." He said and chuckled stiffly. "Some dancing, some pranks... some funny people." He said and shrugged a bit and grabbed his glass and drank slowly.

"It better have been." Mrs. Knight said. Kendall sighed.

"Mom, that was a long time ago. And we're grown ups now. We can handle ourselves... a bit." Kendall said and looked down at his plate.

"Dr. Past, huh?" She asked. "Yeah, well the next time. I'm coming with you." She said. "I would very much like to see what other 'fun' and 'awesome' things you've two been up to." She said. James and Kendall exchanged worried looks.

"S-Sure." James said. "Nothing to hide, right?" He said. Kendall gave him a nervous look and gulped.

"Good." Mrs. Knight said. "When are we going the next time?" She asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys!<strong>

**So this is mostly a filler chapter with no real reason behind it and don't ask me why it's here because I don't know.**

**I am going to repeat that this story is old and I wrote it about a year ago and I haven't fixed it so... yeah, it's weird.**

**Thank you for reading though, I hope you enjoy it despite its flaws :)**


	7. Our first fight?

"No, go ahead, sweetie. I'll sit right here." Mrs. Knight said sweetly and smiled a bit at her son that looked awfully nervous. "Nothing to hide, right?" She said. Kendall gulped and shook his head as he slowly put his glasses on.

_The blond teen glared down at his plate as he stabbed his fork into his salad and muttered silent curses to himself. "What's wrong, Kendall?" Carlos asked and looked at the blond. "Don't you like the school lunch?" He asked and looked at Kendall's plate._

"_Carlos..." Logan hissed and poked the small latino in the side. "Shush."_

"_It's not the stupid food. It's James." Kendall muttered. "He stood us up, again." He said and angrily tossed his plastic fork on his tray. "He and his stupid girlfriend." He gritted out and crossed his arms over his chest. "Ass." He muttered and sighed. _

"_I'm sure he's not standing us up. He's just... busy and-... L-Look there he is!" Logan said and pointed over to the handsome brunet. James smiled and sat down next to his blond friend and patted his shoulder._

"_Hiya, buddy!" He chirped. "What did I miss?" He asked and looked around at his other friends._

"_Meeting us outside the cafeteria." Kendall said. "And lunch." He sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall. "We're leaving." He muttered and got up and grabbed his tray. Carlos and Logan frowned but got up too. James blinked a few times and stood back up._

"_Whoa, whoa, wait a minute." James said. "What's wrong?" he asked and looked at the blond._

"_Your sense of time and priority." Kendall muttered. "You stood us up. Again." He said and turned his back towards James._

"_I didn't. I came didn't I?" James asked. "I don't get why you're upset."He continued and shrugged. Kendall swirled around and glared at him._

"_You." He said and poked James harshly in the chest. "You're what's making me so fucking upset." He said. _

"_What the hell did I do to piss you off?" James asked and slapped the blond's hand away. Carlos and Logan exchanged worried looks and backed off a bit. Kendall and James never fought. Kendall would always forgive James that were just as forgiving towards the blond. _

"_Ignoring me." Kendall said. "I thought we were best friends." _

"_We are best friends!" James said. By now the whole cafeteria was looking their way, watching the commotion, watching the two inseparable friends growl at each other. "What's with you, dude?" James asked._

"_It's not me. James." Kendall said. "I'm at least keeping my promises and show up on time. Unlike you." He said. "Ever since you hooked up with that chick you're someone completely different." He said and pointed to the general direction of the cafeteria doors. "Bros before hoes, right? What happened to that?"_

"_She's not a hoe." James growled. _

"_A hundred bucks says she's fucking that dude of the football team right about fucking now." Kendall shouted and shoved his tray into James' chest. "Don't count on me to be there to mend your fucking little heart when she breaks it." He hissed and then stormed out of the cafeteria. James scoffed and turned to Logan and Carlos._

"_The fuck is with him?" He asked and put the tray on a nearby table. "What a douche." He mumbled and looked at Logan. "Loges?"_

"_He's right, James." Logan squeaked. "You stood us up again." He said. James frowned. "Just like you did yesterday and the day before that and the day before that." He said. "Come on, Carlos." Logan mumbled and left together with the small latino that just threw James a sad look. James sighed loudly and shook his head before leaving the cafeteria too._

"Kendall Donald Knight. I am going to have to talk to you about your language." Mrs. Knight said and glared a bit at her son. Kendall took his glasses off and blushed with guilt.

"Mom, I was like sixteen and rebellious." He said. "I'm not talking like that anymore." He promised. James took his glasses off too and frowned a bit. "Are you okay, James?" Kendall asked.

"I really stood you guys up..." He mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"Don't mention it." Kendall said and nudged his friend. "I'm not mad. I was mad. I was mad as hell. But not anymore."

"Language." Mrs. Knight warned. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"My point is. Don't beat yourself up about it. We're still friends, right? Meaning we made up somehow. Right?" He asked. James nodded a bit. "Hey, I have an idea. Let's just look when we made up. Because really... how long do you think I can stay mad with you, you big dork?" Kendall asked and chuckled.

James smiled a bit and nodded. "Yeah, sure." He mumbled.

"Aw, boys." Mrs. Knight said and smiled at the two boys. "You two are so sweet."

"Mom..." Kendall muttered and rolled his eyes again. "I let you in here so that you could see that James and I aren't bad. I've proven my point. You can go now." He said and gestured at the door. His mother huffed and got up and walked out of the room, sulking. "Good God..." Kendall mumbled and shook his head.

"She means well." Logan said. Kendall shrugged.

"I know she does." He said. "Let's just... continue." He mumbled and leaned back in the chair and put his glasses back on. "I don't know if it's virtual anger or normal anger anymore." He muttered. James sighed a bit and chuckled.

"Probably virtual. Ever since we moved to LA you've been such a softie." he said and shook his head and put his glasses back on.

"You're mean." Kendall said and pouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys!<strong>

**Updating and wie!**

**I can tell you that there's not that many chapters left. four I think... I can't really remember x)**

**Thank you so much for reading! I love you all! :)**


	8. Our first kiss?

"_Kendall, can I talk to you for a second" James mumbled and looked at the blond lying sprawled out on his bed. His hair was still damp from taking a shower and his plaid pajama pants and white wife beater were darkened from the water dripping from his hair still. The front door was open so James had just walked in and found his friend drinking in his bedroom. Kendall looked up and grinned up at James._

"_Oh, look! It's the great James Diamond!" He slurred. James frowned and snatched the bottle of whiskey away from his friend. "I wasn't done with that." Kendall said and burped quietly. "What brings me the honor to get an appointment with such an important person?" He asked and sat up._

"_You were right." James mumbled. Honestly, the handsome brunet had no idea why he actually tried to have a conversation with the blond that was obviously drunk and wouldn't remember anything when he sobered up. His mother was out on some weekend together with Kendall's younger sister. So Kendall was home alone._

"_What was that?" Kendall asked and leaned closer. James rolled his eyes._

"_You were right. Beth was fucking that guy from the football team." James sighed. Kendall chuckled._

"_I told you so. But did you listen?" He asked. "Nope." He said and grabbed the bottle from James and took another sip. "Cheers to broken hearts and cheating bitches!" He slurred and handed the bottle over to James. The pretty brunet hesitated before drinking. "To friendship that actually fucking lasts." Kendall said and flopped down on his back._

"_Y-Yeah..." James mumbled and sat down on the bed and took another sip. Kendall chuckled a bit and looked up at his friend._

"_Are you super heartbroken?" he asked and looked amused. James shrugged. "Booze helps against everything." Kendall said and laughed. "Broken hearts, the blues, recovering from a beating." He said and hiccuped. _

"_Why are you drinking?" James asked and sighed while lying down next to his friend._

"_Because I'm pissed off at you." Kendall said and giggled. "I'm so pissed off at you I just wanna punch your perfect teeth in and ruin that handsome smile of yours." He said and turned to James. _

"_Why haven't you yet?" James asked. "I was a dick."_

"_You're my best friend, idiot." Kendall said and scoffed. "You said so yourself, best friends forever and all that other crap." He said and sighed. Kendall was quiet for a while and just stared up at the ceiling, James didn't really know what to say so he stayed quiet. "Do you really believe that two people can stay together forever?" Kendall then asked and suddenly sounded... less drunk._

_James shrugged. "Do you?" He asked._

"_Yup." Kendall said, popping the P and putting his hands behind his head. _

"_Why?"_

"_Because we're still together and we've been friends for as long as I can remember." Kendall said._

"_You're drunk. I bet you can't even remember what you had for breakfast." James said. Kendall shrugged and reached for the bottle again. James stopped him. "You've had enough." He said the blond glared at him and grabbed the bottle. _

"_Since when are you such a party killer?" he asked._

"_Since I realized that I was wrong and you were right. And since I care about your drunk ass. You definitely don't need to go to the hospital and I definitely don't need to explain to your fam why you had to go and get your stomach pumped." James snapped. Kendall frowned and hesitated a bit before handing the bottle to his friend._

"_I'm sorry." He mumbled and sat up. _

"_It's okay." James sad. "I'm sorry that I've been such an asshole. I suppose I kind of forgot about you." He mumbled. Kendall nodded. "Can-... Will you ever forgive me?" He asked. Kendall nodded._

"_We're cool, buddy." he said and nudged his friend. "We're super cool." He slurred. James nodded and sat up. "Hey, James?" Kendall mumbled. James sighed a bit._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I'm like... super drunk." Kendall said and chuckled. James rolled his eyes, but he too could feel the small tingle from the alcohol in the tip of his fingers and in the back of his head. James had never been able to handle his drinks very well. _

"_I noticed." James said. _

"_So... If I like... kiss you... can I blame it on the booze?" The blond asked and leaned closer. _

"_Sure." James said and with that Kendall pressed his lips to James' and kissed him. James didn't really fight it and the blond wrapped his arms around the brunet's neck and teased his tongue past James' lips. The brunet slowly snaked his own arms around his best friend's waist and pulled him closer and kissed him back._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Omg, Kames is happening! <strong>

**So, yeah. It would seem like most of my stories are coming to an end and I'm starting to slightly panic since I don't have much to upload except for the stories I have right now. So... yeah, just... slight panic.**

**In any case. Thank you so much for reading and I really hope that you enjoy. Thank you! :)**


	9. Our first time?

"U-Uh... what's going on?" Logan asked worriedly when the screen started to get blurry and the doctor desperately fiddled with his computer that seemed to have frozen. "First of all, what's wrong with the computer and second of all... why are my two friends making out?"

"I-I don't know. I can't control it anymore. I can't control the memory anymore." The doctor said. "I... I think it's stuck." He mumbled and slapped his hand over the computer a few times.

"_No, just take it off." Kendall said and rose his arms over his head and let James tug his wife beater off. James did just that and then latched on to the blond's neck. Kendall mewled out something James couldn't really make out and tugged at his shirt. "Take your shirt off." Kendall begged and smiled when James took his shirt off and tossed it off the bed. _

"_This is crazy, you know." James said and kissed the blond again. Kendall nodded and let his hands roam over James chest. He gulped and followed the well defined abs down to the brunet's jeans and licked his lips._

"_Don't stop, please." Kendall whimpered and looked up at James with glossy, green eyes. James shook his head and went ahead and kiss the blond again. He felt a pair of hands on his waist and pulled away. "James..." Kendall mumbled and blushed. "A-... Are you going to fuck me?" He asked quietly. James panted a bit and eyed the blond he hovered over._

"_Maybe." James said. Kendall sighed and chewed on his bottom lip. _

"_You can if you want." he said. "You know... like... blow some steam off?" He suggested and laid down. "I'm very willing." He said and gave James the most innocent look the brunet had ever seen in his life. _

"_Fuck..." James mumbled and leaned down and kissed the blond's neck. _

"What the hell is going on?!" Logan freaked and slapped his hand over Carlos' eyes. "Doctor?" He hissed. "Can't you do something?!" He asked and tried to cover Carlos' eyes as well as his ears. The poor little latino did not have to have his innocence ruined by something Kendall and James did in their drunken teen years.

"I-I don't know." The doctor said and kept trying to get the computer to work, frantically pressing buttons and frowning. "I'm trying to. I-... I think they're the ones who... are controlling it..." He said and nodded towards the two boys in the chairs. "I think it's too much for the computer."

"_Oh yeah, Kendall." James murmured and kissed the blond. Kendall whimpered and hugged the brunet tighter and threw his head back._

"_Harder, Jamie. Harder." He urged and panted. "Fuck, I'm not gonna break. Harder." He said and clawed at James' back. James groaned and tried to get some air into his lungs. He looked down at the blond sprawled out underneath him panting, moaning, urging him continue. Urging him to go faster, harder and _please_! James had never ever thought it would come to this. They were both drunk but it was okay because everything felt so right. _

_James never wanted to stop. Never wanted to go home. Never wanted to leave the blond. Kendall was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen when he laid there and words spilled out of his mouth like verbal gold. Suddenly the only words left in Kendall's vocabulary was harder, faster, please and James' name. The brunet never knew he had such a beautiful name and he wondered why he and Kendall hadn't done this before and why they weren't doing it all the time._

"_I love you, J-Jamie." Kendall said and suddenly the blond was crying. "I l-love you so much I c-can't even believe it." He whined. "Please n-never stop. I love you." James shook his head and swept down and kissed the blond. _

"_K-Kendall, I-"_

"STOP!" James shouted and gasped. "STOP IT! STOP!" He yelled and tugged his glasses off. "Stop it right now!" He said and ripped the tube from his temple and the cord to his arm. The image on the screen and the sound disappeared abruptly.

"J-Jamie..." Kendall panted and pulled his glasses off. He was just as flustered and out of breath as James, if not more.

"Just stop it!" James said and stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut. Mrs. Knight who sat outside got up from her seat and gave James a worried look.

"Sweetie, where are you going?" She asked. "James?" She called but the handsome brunet was already out the door. The red haired woman hurried into the room her son was in together with the doctor and his friends. "What happened?" She asked worriedly. Logan and Carlos exchanged looks and Kendall blushed furiously.

"M-M-Mom!" He gasped and gulped. "I-I just-... I-I can't-..." He panted and shook his head, still worked up from... whatever virtual thing he and James just did. How come none of the boys remembered this? Well they were both drunk, but how could they still forget it?!

"Kendall?" Mrs. Knight asked worriedly.

"It would... hm... seem like I've caused quite an uncomfortable situation here." The doctor said and cleared his throat. "I'll just send you on your way while we try and fix this." He said and helped Kendall out of the chair.

Kendall's legs felt like jello and he nearly fell on his face when he stood back up. "Oh, Kendall, here." His mother said and grabbed his arm. The blond shrugged her off and gulped a bit.

"Where's James?" He asked. His mother frowned and shook his head.

"H-He stormed off." She said. "Is everything alright?" She asked. Kendall sighed and shook his head.

"N-No." Kendall said. "It's not okay." He said and staggered towards the door. "I-I need to find him." He said and winced a bit.

"Kendall?" His mother said worriedly.

"I'm fine. Just sore." Kendall said. "I gotta find James." He said and ran out the door. Mrs. Knight called after him but the blond ignored her just like James had done. That left Mrs. Knight with the shorter half of the band.

"I would very much like an explanation of this." She said. Logan's eyes widened and he shook his head. There was no way in hell he'd tell Mrs. Knight what he had just seen on that screen. He's rather have his spleen replaced by melted iron.

"No way." Logan said and shook his head again. "No way ever!" He said. "I'm not telling you. If you wanna know. See for yourself." he said and grabbed Carlos' hand and ran out before the woman could question him further. The red haired woman let out a frustrated sigh and turned to the doctor. He gulped.

"Seriously, Mrs." He said. "I don't think you want to see." He said. But Mrs. Knight was already determined to figure out what was wrong with her son and his friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Gosh, they're in trouble now...<strong>

**What have I done?**

**Thank you for reading! Wiiiee!**


	10. That I used you?

"James?" Kendall called and panted. He had been running around looking for his friend for what seemed like an eternity. "James, please!" He called. "James!" The blond called. When he got no answer he sighed and flopped down on the nearest bench and hid his face in his hands. After a few moments of desperate tries to pull himself together Kendall made it back to Palm Woods and climbed the stairs up to the second floor.

His mother and two of his friends were already home and they all looked up when he came into the apartment. Mrs. Knight was situated in the kitchen and Logan and Carlos sat in the couch, trying to watch cartoons. Carlos quickly turned back to the TV, too interested in the show to pay Kendall much attention. But Mrs. Knight and Logan both awkwardly looked away.

"M-Mom." Kendall mumbled and blushed. "I-"

"You don't have to explain." His mother said. "I quite honestly don't want an explanation." She said and shook her head. Then she turned to look at him and eyed him worriedly. "Are you okay, sweetie?" She asked. Kendall shook his head.

"Where's James?" He asked. "I can't find him and he won't answer his phone." He whined and frowned. His mother let go of what ever she was doing and slowly made her way around the kitchen island and hugged her son.

"It's okay, sweetie. I bet he'll be home soon." She comforted her son as if he was talking about a runaway dog or a lost toy. But Kendall was truly upset. James was gone and he didn't pick up his phone. James always picked up the phone when Kendall called. James always came running when Kendall called. James was Kendall's best friend.

"D-Did you look at the-"

"Yes." Mrs. Knight interrupted before Kendall could finish his sentence. The blond frowned.

"Mom, I'm sorry." He said and shook his head. "I didn't mean to-..." He mumbled. "I didn't really want anyone to see that..." He mumbled and blushed with shame. "I-I barely remembered it but... now I do." He gulped and looked down at the floor.

His mother sighed a bit but kept her arms around him. She too was a bit shaken by the memory and wasn't entirely sure of what to do. "It's okay, sweetie." She said and patted his shoulder. Kendall gulped a bit and snaked out of her grip.

"I just-... I just need a minute." He mumbled and went into the room he shared with James and flopped down on his bed. He sighed into the pillow and sniffled a bit. "James, where are you?" He whispered.

_linelinelineline_

"God, why?" James asked and stared up at the blue sky as he paced around. "Why am I so stupid? Why did I do that? Why did I use him like that?" He asked himself and shook his head and sighed. "I'm an idiot." He scolded and flopped down under a nearby tree.

He wasn't so sure how he ended up in the park. He had just been kind of running around like a maniac and freaking out over the memory he just relieved. He now remembered it as if it just happened. He could remember every single detail.

How warm it was in the room, the small pain from Kendall's short fingernails pricking the skin on his back, barely being able to breathe because of how good he felt and how beautiful his name sounded rolling off of his best friend's tongue as they made love.

The handsome brunet slapped his hand over his mouth and tried to calm his racing heart and make the blush on his cheeks go away. He had actually called it made love. Not sex. Not fucking. Not blowing off steam. They _made love_.

James let out a frustrated sigh and jumped a little when his phone rang for what had to be the hundredth time. It was Kendall again. James was terrified of answering. He had no idea of what to say and he was so sure that Kendall would be upset with him, not only for storming out of the clinic but also for using him like he did all those years ago.

Reluctantly he picked up his phone and answered. "H-Hello?" He stuttered.

"_J-James!"_ Kendall gasped. _"You picked up!"_ He said and sounded almost like he was about to cry out of happiness and relief. _"Jamie, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad with me."_ Kendall begged.

"I'm sorry, Kendall." James blurted out. "I-I'm so sorry, I just-"

"_Where are you?"_ Kendall asked. James hesitated a bit before giving away where he was. _"I-I'm on my way. P-Please, I'll only be a minute."_ He said.

"O-Okay." James mumbled and Kendall hung up.

The handsome brunet sighed and hid his face in his hands and groaned. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do or if he would be able to see Kendall at all. When he spotted the blond coming his way he quickly looked down at the ground, down at his feet and sighed.

"Hey." Kendall mumbled and stopped next to him. "You okay?" he asked. James scoffed and shook his head.

"_Are you okay?"_ He asked. "I'm terrible." He muttered and looked up. "How come I don't remember that? It's not exactly something you forget that easily." he mumbled and looked away. Kendall frowned and flopped down next to him. "I'm sorry, Kendall..."

"F-For what?" Kendall asked. James shook his head and looked sad.

"For using you like that." He mumbled. "I shouldn't have. You were drunk, you didn't know what you were doing. Hell... I don't have the right to be called your friend for what I did." He sighed and hung his head. The blond next to him frowned and shifted a bit. He eyed the brunet next to him and squirmed nervously.

"But..." he mumbled but seemed to run out of words. "I told you that it was okay." He pointed out carefully. James snorted.

"You could have told me anything and it still wouldn't have mattered. I shouldn't have listened to a word you said." James said. "Fuck, Kendall... this is bad." He said and turned to the blond. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Kendall mumbled. "I mean... yeah..." He mumbled and sighed. "I'm sorry too, I'm such an idiot." He muttered and shook his head. "I was young and dumb and dear God I had drinking problems."

"You were an average teenage boy." James said.

"Hm... Curious of the world and so on?" Kendall mumbled.

"Too curious for you own good." James said and smothered his hand over his face.

Kendall frowned a bit and blushed slightly. The two boys sat quietly. Both of them deep in their own thoughts. The blond kept glancing at James that just kept his gaze into the distance. "James?" Kendall said and nudged the brunet slightly.

"Hm?" James hummed without looking at his friend.

"You were my first." The blond mumbled quietly. "Like... uh..." He mumbled and blushed. "You know..." James turned to look at Kendall and gulped. He nervously shifted and looked around and tried to come up with something to respond with. "I-... If we ever... you know... got into a similar situation... what would you do?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know." James mumbled. "What _should_ I do?" He asked.

"What would you like to do?" Kendall asked without really looking at the handsome brunet. James shrugged hopelessly. The blond subtly scooted closer and placed a hand on the brunet's arm. "James?"

James flinched. The touch felt shocking. Like there was fire between them. He looked up into Kendall's emerald eyes and the look was immediately returned. He wanted to say something but he suddenly didn't remember how to use words. Kendall's eyes flickered over his face and landed on his lips for a second before shooting straight back up to James' eyes.

"So... uh..." Kendall mumbled and blushed. "I'm like... super in love with you." He mumbled.

"I-I noticed..." James whispered.

"So... if I like... kiss you... can I blame it on being completely lovestruck?" Kendall asked and leaned closer. James blinked once before shrugging.

"S-Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't really remember is the next chapter is the last... I just might be the one needing to relive my memories...<strong>

**In any case. Kames! Who doesn't love Kames?**

**Thank you for reading! I love you all! I hope you love me back but it's okay if you don't. You can get virtual hugs and kisses and cakes anyways :)**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! **


	11. Your promise?

"_I love you, James." Kendall whispered as he let his fingers trail back and forth over James' collarbone. "You're so amazing and I don't know what to do without you." He said. The handsome brunet pulled him closer and sighed into his hair. _

"_I love you too." He said and kissed the top of the blond's head. They laid like that and just looked up at the ceiling and didn't speak unless they felt the urge to blurt out something cheesy or romantic. _

_The blond drifted in and out of sleep and let out a yawn and a hiccup. James chuckled and ruffled his hair while calling him drunk and then kissing his cheek. Kendall pouted childishly and attempted to glare at the brunet but he was so tired and his head was so fuzzy that it only came out as a cross eyed stare. Something James found utterly amusing._

"_Shut up, jerk." Kendall slurred and turned his back against James. "I don't love you when you're mean." He muttered and crossed his arms over his chest. James frowned a bit and wrapped his long arms around the blond's middle and pulled him close to his chest. "Stop." Kendall giggled and tried to get away. _

"_No." James said and peppered Kendall's back and shoulders with light kisses. The blond sighed happily and turned around in the brunet's arms and leaned forward and kissed James. _

"_Promise me that you'll never leave me." He whispered. "That no matter what we'll always be best friends." He continued. _

"_Only if you stop destroying your liver by drinking as you do." James said. The blond nodded. "I'll always be yours, Kendall. I love you." James said and hugged the blond closer. "Forever."_

"Do you remember the promise you made me?" Kendall asked and cherished the warmth of James' palm gently caressing his cheek. "That you would always be my friend... no matter what?" He asked. The brunet nodded. "I kept my promise and haven't had a drop since that day." Kendall confessed.

"I've always been yours." James mumbled and leaned his head against the blond's shoulder. "Always will be." He continued and pulled Kendall into his lap and hugged him. Kendall beamed with happiness and snuggled closer.

"And I'm yours." He murmured and sighed happily.

"W-..." James mumbled and looked down. "Where do we go from here?" He asked. "What are we now?"

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked worriedly and looked at him. James shrugged and furrowed his eyebrows a bit.

"I just... of course we're still best friends... but... what is this?" He asked and pointed at himself and then at Kendall. "What is this?" He asked. Kendall shrugged. "Are we lovers?" James asked. Kendall blushed and squirmed a bit.

"L-Lovers sounds pretty good." He said and smiled shyly. "Do you want to be lovers?" He asked. James smiled and nodded.

"I'd very much want to be your lover." He said and kissed the blond. The blond hummed happily and teased his tongue past James' soft lips.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made the two pull away and look up. Logan stood a few feet away and shifted awkwardly. "Uh..." He mumbled and blushed a bit. "Mrs. Knight sent me out to look for you and... uh... well... she wants the both of you back in 2J." He said and scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh no..." Kendall sighed and frowned. James got up and helped the blond up.

"I wouldn't keep her waiting." Logan suggested. James nodded.

"Thanks, Loges." He mumbled. "And... uh... y-you don't have to like... you know... mention this... or anything you've seen today..." He said and got an agreeing nod from Kendall. Logan chuckled stiffly and shook his head.

"O-Of course not." He said. "A-A secret. Right?" He mumbled and shifted a bit.

"Something like that." Kendall said and turned to James. "Let's just go and get it over with." He said and sighed. James nodded and the two walked back towards Palm Woods. "M-Mom?" Kendall called once they got back to the apartment.

"In here, sweetie." Mrs. Knight called from inside the James and Kendall's room. The blond glanced at James and held up a finger – telling him to wait – before he went into the bedroom and smiled shyly at his mother.

"Yes?" He asked quietly. Mrs. Knight had her arms crossed over her chest.

"I know James is outside." She said and the blond boy blushed and looked a bit uncomfortable. "Do you want to bring him in?" She asked. Kendall hesitated before shaking his head. "Have the two of you talked?" Mrs. Knight asked and her son nodded, still without looking at her. "And?"

"H-He apologized." Kendall mumbled. "A-And I did too." He added and sighed.

His mother nodded slowly and eyed him. "Good boy, Kenny." She said and patted his head and kissed his cheek. "Now, I'd very much like to speak to James for a minute, would you mind?" She asked and smiled sweetly. The blond boy looked absolutely horrified but nodded a bit and his mother smiled at him and pinched his cheek before stepping out and leaving her son standing, shifting worriedly.

"M-Mrs. Knight." James said and got up from the chair he sat on. "I-I'm really sorry. I-"

"No, no, James. I don't want to hear it." The red haired woman said and dismissed his words by swatting her hand. "I want to know if it's going to happen again."

"Mom!" Kendall whined from the bedroom and peeked out. He was blushing like crazy and glared at his mother.

"Stay put." His mother said and the blond frowned and sent James an apologizing look before going back into the room and sulking on the bed. Outside in the living room James shifted nervously and looked uncomfortable.

He opened his mouth to reply to the question but closed it again and sighed. "Uh... It's up to Kendall, really." He mumbled and scratched the back of his neck. "But... yes." James then finally said. Mrs. Knight nodded slowly and eyed the boy that avoided to look her in the eyes.

"And... you love him?" She asked.

"MOM!" Kendall shouted from the bedroom.

"STAY!" She yelled back before turning back to James. "It's okay, sweetie." She said softly. "You can tell me." She said and smiled at the handsome brunet and gently patted his shoulder.

"Uh..." James mumbled and looked troubled. "Yes." He answered.

"And that's all that matters." Mrs. Knight said and smiled. "But I don't want you two to be up to those inappropriate things while Katie's around. This apartment is a one hundred percent sex-free zone." She said.

"Mom..." Kendall sighed from his room. He sounded like he had almost given up.

"Sweetie." His mother said and smiled at the open bedroom door. "I'm just making sure James knows the rules." She said and then turned to the brunet once more. "Because it's not like _he_ going to follow them." She whispered and nodded against the bedroom.

"I can still hear you..." Kendall sighed and pouted. It was quiet for a while and he sighed. "Mom?" He called, but got no answer. "Hello?" He sighed. James appeared in the doorway. Kendall looked up at him.

"She left." James announced and almost looked a little relieved. Kendall shot up from the bed, frowning and hurried over to James.

"I am so sorry!" He said and shook his head. "Like... super sorry! She's so embarrassing." He mumbled and hid his face in his hands. James chuckled lowly and wrapped his arms around the blond and pulled him close to his chest. Kendall looked up at smiled a bit.

"So, _lover._" James said. "I was thinking of heading out to the movies and maybe stop on the way there to eat something." He announced. "Would you like to accompany me?" He asked and pecked on the blond's lips.

Kendall giggled and hummed a bit. "Hm, I'd very much like to join you." He said. James smirked a bit and pecked a bit on the smaller boy's lips.

"Good." He murmured. "And later, maybe I'll give you some _new _fun things to remember? Hm?" He asked and wiggled his eyebrows. Kendall blushed. "What do you say?"

"Are you really going to disobey mom's only rule already?" he asked and looked a little embarrassed, but still interested. James laughed lowly and then grabbed Kendall's hand and walked out of the room.

"Who said we were doing it _here_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Guys! This was the last chapter, like wth?<strong>

**So I'm in slight panic right now since I am going through the worst writersblock I've ever had. I have a million ideas but I can't get them out. It's just impossible and I don't know what to do. I've started on so many new stories but I can't write on any of them and it bugs the hell out of me because I really want to have something to upload for you guys!**

**The only thing I've got up right now is 'He's a Pirate' but that's going super slow and I kind of want something else to have on the side but I can't decide what to do! Like... gosh! I can barely think and it's making me panic!**

**I'm also trying to cope with school but that's not a problem since everything we do is pretty chill at the moment and I'm trying to put the time I've got over to writing but... it's a problem since I don't know what to write.**

**In other words I just wanna say I'm sorry if I disappear for a while, I'm trying my best to write and all because this is what I love doing and I love to read your reviews and I try to reply and stay updated because it's amazing to get so much positive energy and feedback from you! Thank you so much for being such amazing readers!**

**Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you enjoy this. I enjoy writing it and I enjoy that you guys like it. Thank you all so much! **


End file.
